Military of Uralom
As a large Empire, Uralom has always required a powerful Military to sustain it. The Military of Uralom is a combination of The Legions, regiments raised from conscripts or volunteers from among the general populace, and more specialized career Regiments. The varying Regiment types of Uralom work together - ideally operating as a force more powerful than any of the sum parts. Below is a list of the dominant Regimental types. Legion Regiments Conscript Footsoldiers "The Legions" are by far the most common Regiments raised by the Uralom. Although the Legions have existed for thousands of years, their modern form is traced back to the Military Reforms after the Age of Fire. The Legions underwent further changes at the start of the Age of Iron. The Legions are the "Common Regiments" of the Empire - members are referred to as Conscripts. However, while many of the members are conscripts, it should be noted that how the soldiers for the Legions are raised is determined on a Provincial level. Many conscripts are in fact full volunteers, doing so out of need for a job or patriotism. Those who enlist are traditionally shipped to Stonehome, united with Creudyn from all parts of the Empire, and then dispatched to a Legion post at a certain part of the Empire - The Legions are thus a mixing pot of all Thogenar cultures, specfically desigend as such to promote solidarity. This recruitment process has been cut short in times of extreme warfare with Regiments being raised en masse in single locations. Conscripts must serve a set amount of time in The Legions. After their time is served they either retire from service, continue in service with greater benefits, or perhaps, if they have shown the capability, join more specialized Regiments. Historically the Infantry Conscripts were armed with Spears - a development made to counter the cavalry charges of the Kalmaeni Empire - pikes would later be developed as a more effective counter. Modern Conscripts use muskets and then rilfes with bayonets. All Conscripts wear red dyed uniforms. Officers are usually denoted by golden trim. Legion Engineers Legion Riders The Legion Riders are the most common Cavalry Unit in the Empire. They are drawn from competent members of the Conscripts. The most skilled Conscripts, usually those from Bashure can sometimes be promoted to Legion Riders within their time of duty. Legion Riders make use of the Thogenar Riding Spiders. These creatures are able to support the weight of a man and are quite agile. However, they do not have the flat out speed and stamina of a horse, giving them less of an impact in a charge. They are also less intelligent than a horse and complex maneuvers are difficult. Thus Riding Spiders are not optimal for devastating well timed charges, though conversely, they are better at protracted fighting with infantry than horses, taking into account a skilled rider armed with a long spear. Legion Riders were thus traditionally armed with a short bow and short spear and were expected to adapt to a variety of battlefield situations, usually harrying enemies at the flanks and attacking when oppurtune. As technology advanced, the preferred weapon of the Legion Riders became firearms - the spiders were able to make decently steady firing platforms for harassment tactics. Like the Conscript Infantry they fight alongside, the Legion Riders make use of red uniforms with gold trim for officers. Elite and Provincial Regiments The Ashguard The Ashguard are a series of elite regiments native to Vaszentet Zepthelt. The Ashguard is comprised of those who take up soldiering as a full profession, rather than as a service. Many of them do so out of a desire to protect their homeland. The Ashguard are usually comprised of survivors of local conscript forces that are used to hold the line. The Ashguard are consumate professional soldiers, who drill constantly to reach perfection in their art. They are also unique in that they allow women into their regiment, something uncommon in other areas of the Empire. Women and Men of the Ashguard shave their heads bald, and men are always clean shaven. They wear uniforms of dark grey and are trained in the use of a variety of weapons - in modern times, each Ashguard Member is given a special pistol unique to the regiment. Golden Icons The Golden Icons are considered by many (and most of those within the Regiments) to be the most powerful and elite of the Regimental types with the entire of Uralom. The Golden Icons originated with much older elite units that went into battle heavily armoured. Eventually, as the piercing capability of weaponry improved, it appeared that armour would be no longer useful when taking into account the reduced mobility of the heaviest of suits. However, experiementation with Metallurgic Magic allowed for artificial propulsion of the suits, decreasing the weight of the wearer while maintaining speed, and much more protective suits were developed. In Modern Times the Golden Icons are truly terrifying, standings above other men in shining brazen armour. However, the expense now required to make a single suit of this armour keeps the number of their regiments small - which is acceptable to the Golden Icons, who prize their status as elite shock troops. The Gracious The majority of Priests of Thogen in the Uralom Military exist in a purely supportive role, bolstering the spirits of the fighting men. Fighting Priests, for the most part, is considered a Gevuran phenomenon. (Although most Priests of Thogen that go along with military forces are trained in the basics of fighting in case it is needed). For some men, however, this is not enough. The Gracious are a (reletively) newer sort of Regiment, originating with the Warriors that Followed Thogen-Urza. When That Eminent Prophet inspired his men, he spoke not of the horrors of war that surrounded them, but of the Great Work that was the World that Thogen had built, and of the Great Nation that he had made as the Heart of the World. These men were filled with gratitude for what Thogen had done for them. And then Thogen Urza spoke of what must be done - the defending of the Great Nation, and serving its people. And how difficult this would be - but Thogen gave humanity The World. Was a life so much to ask? Some men thought so. Not the Gracious. They fought long and hard to reunify Thogenar and their order continued into modern times. During the War for Hofeai, the Emperor, needing new troops, accepting this Urzan sect into the mainstay of the Uralom Military, where they quickly showed their worth. While no Uralom troop would admit to cowardice, the Gracious were truly terrifying in their implacable nature - often marching straight through cannon or gunfire to deliver point blank volleys or even charges, entirely heedless of casualties. This effect was made more intimidating by the fact that they were trained to keep a marching rhythm by reciting chants to Thogen in battle. The Gracious, in order to not take too much from the Great Nation, wear simple (but neat and uniform) ochre robes. In their earliest days they were armed with hammers, but usually go to battle with muskets with bayonets. Legion Mages Although the Mage Regiments are Officially known as "Legion Mages", and although they are brought from across Thogenar to Vaszentet Zepthelt for training, they are technically not part of the Legion Structure, their training being done at the Mage Towers in Vaszentet Zepthelt. As well, although organized as Regiments, it is very rare that a Mage Regiment will ever fight entirely together - partially due to the value and rarity of an individual mage, and partially due to the variety of specializations that will arise in a single Regiment, requiring smaller units of organization. Like other Legion Regiments, however, the Legion Mages dress in red with Golden trim for officers Northwind Riders The Northwind Riders, as their Creudynian Name translates roughly too, are unique in being the only Regiments in the Empire that fight mounted on horses. They are very small, horses never have being used in large amounts in Thogenar. The Northwind Riders are all from Thorzenzelm in Northern Thogenar - their mounts have actually only been bred in Thogenar since after the Reign of Fire, originally being horses captured from the Kalmaeni Empire. In actuality, many of these regiment's forebearers likely were comprised of Kalmaeni conquerers who remained near the Cleave when their Empire withdrew. In the chaos that followed, they used their mounts to fight off bandits and warlords. Eventually their actions came under the control of the reconstructed governments, and this specialized force has existed ever since. The Shadows Cast The Shadows Cast are perhaps the most Elite set of Regiments - although the Golden Icons would disagree heavily. Indeed, the two groups, while both the height of Empire training, are quite different. The Icons have a long and storied history, while the Shadows Cast were only founded during the 10,800's. As well, the Icons look on the Shadows Cast with suspicion since the Shadows Cast originally had the purpose to be used by the Emperor against civilians of the Empire, during times of Unrest. Regardless, even the Icons would admit to the combat prowess of the Shadows Cast, who were founded by the most forward thinking military theorists. They are widely said to have the most difficult training period, with many candidates dying, as they drill in the middle of scorching deserts, and on top freezing mountain peaks. Their training is also incredibly extensive - some say that the Shadows Cast are taught more ways to kill a man than even nature has dreamed of. The Shadows cast, aside from combat, train heavily in stealth and survival and are put through rigourous torments to make them tough. They have no qualms about ambushing enemies or using terror tactics, and the Icons often mutter that the shadows are dishonorable. The Shadows cast have black uniforms with red trim. The Sunsharks The Southern Coast of the Midlands, particularly the coasts of Kalmaen, Redtree and the smaller states, is known as a haven of piracy which often plagues Gibria and the North Eastern cost of Thogenar, which is territory of Uralom. The regular Uralom Navy constantly struggles with the issue of piracy. The Sunsharks are an elite regiment of marines, given special dispensation by the navy. While the Navy usually reacts to piracy, the Sunsharks specifically go out to pre-emptively attack pirate vessels, always prowling the trading lanes. In an Empire that prides itself on order, the Sunsharks have a reputation of being almost maverick - but the Navy maintains that it requires such attitudes in the war against piracy. The Sunsharks generally do not maintain a strict uniform, though all of them wear yellow headbands and sashes. They are generally equipped to fight ship to ship, preferring curved blades, knives and pistols.